


Fight the Fairies!

by thefandomlife



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dryads - Freeform, Fairies, Kidnapping children, Liam is the new alpha, M/M, Minor Injuries, Tickilish Theo, creepy motels, his hunts aren't as exciting as Scott's, kidnapping Theo, mention of Theo living in his truck, quick visit to mama McCall, werewolf rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandomlife/pseuds/thefandomlife
Summary: Liam hates Dryads and fairies.He also hates (loves) Theo, and a few stupid fairy/Dryad things think they have what it takes against a pissed off werewolf.Has he mentioned before that he hates Dryads and fairies?





	Fight the Fairies!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one night after watching the two recent episodes and I was mega pissed that there was no Thiam action in either of them so I wrote this to make up for it. It's not directed to either of those episodes, it's just based off a couple au's I found about pillow fights that turn violent between Person A and Person B and I got inspired.

Liam knew that he didn’t have a lot of luck in his life. Life liked to remind him of that at the oddest of times. Especially now. When he, Mason, Corey, and Theo are on a case of a really angry Dryad who seemed to have a hard on for annoying the people of Beacon Hills for tearing down some mythical tree. Really, to Liam, it was just another fucking tree. There was literally nothing special about it. So he was more than a little pissed off to be chasing this thing deep in the woods away from Beacon Hills.

He was even more pissed when he came to find out that the stupid army of wood fairies kidnapped a couple of children and were dragging them through the wilderness in the direction of Sacramento. Mason and Corey were all doe eyed and totally in for charging after the fairies.

“They’re just fairies, you’re a freakin’ werewolf, Liam!” Mason had argued when Liam groaned and rolled his eyes.

“This is just stupid and pointless! Seriously, the entire time Scott lived here and was bitten he had so much to do and important cases to solve and lives to save. But when I get given the opportunity as Alpha, I have to deal with fuckin’ fairies bitchin’ about their goddamn tree and stealing children.” Liam complained as they scoured the woods of Beacon Hills again, settling for getting in Theo’s big ass truck and storming the woods until they found the damned fairies and ran their asses over.

“What got up your butt and died?” Theo muttered.

Liam sent a deathly glare in Theo’s direction, immediately done with everyone and everything. Part of his immense frustration was the fact that Theo had the audacity to look that good looking. Like seriously???? Who gave him the right the torture him that way?!

So yeah, Liam wasn’t dealing with sexual frustration that well, and said problems of sexual identity and sanity was smirking at him and raising that perfect goddamn eyebrow and winking for heaven's sake--

“Liam what’s wrong? You glare at Theo on a regular basis, but you’re glaring in a psychotic “I want to wear your skin” type of way…” Mason pointed out as Theo started the car and drove off onto the highway, following the woods.

Liam just huffed and folded his arms over his chest angrily.

They searched the woods for hours, driving through back roads, using some spell that they looked up that could sense if a Dryad was near, but to no avail. They were too far away from home and it was already really late into the night with nothing so far.

Liam slammed his head into his hands angrily.

“I can’t even save three fucking children from stupid fairies….” Liam grumbled.

“Let’s get some sleep, Theo pull over at that motel.” Mason instructed, pointing to the bright neon sign straight ahead.

Theo obeyed, pulling his truck into the practically dead parking lot. Liam wanted to smack his head repeatedly against the window when he saw how run down the building was. He could practically smell the cobwebs and dust bunnies from here.

“Okay, we’ll get some sleep and then track the fairies in the morning.” Mason said.

“Deaton said that they like to bait people, tease and trick them. So they are probably staying just far out of our reach so that we get pissed off.” Corey said, looking equal amounts of sleep deprived as Liam.

They walked up to the office to check in and get a room or two. The bell above the door clanged as they all walked in. Liam immediately was hit with the smell of stale cigarettes and the awful stench of dried cum. Liam reeled back, gagging into his arm as Theo had a similar reaction.

Mason and Corey looked up at them in confusion as they walked up to the desk and rung the little bell. It took a good three minutes before a small bearded man with bags under his eyes came up to the desk, zipping up his pants as he did. Liam felt his gag reflex react as the man wiped his hand on his pants, the smell even stronger now. 

“We’d like a room with two beds please? Maybe two if that’s possible.” Mason said to the man.

“Our two bed units are being remodeled.” The man said in a bored tone.

“O-Okay… then we’ll take two one bedroom rooms.” Mason recovered.

The man wordlessly grabbed two sets of keys and waited as Corey grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and handed it to the man. Liam was itching to get out of the office room, the smell filling his nostrils and sinking into his skin. He could smell it mixing with Theo’s scent beside him. He watched Theo shift impatiently on his feet as the man slowly slid the card and handed Corey a receipt.

Theo and Liam practically mauled each other trying to get out. The smell of fresh air hit Liam’s lungs and he gasped dramatically for air, revelling in the feeling of the fresh, cool air hitting his lungs.

“You two okay?” Mason asked.

“It smelled like middle age man jerking off to anime porn in there.” Theo bluntly exclaimed, rubbing at his face vigorously.

“Ewwww.” Corey and Mason groaned.

“Okay, I think it’s a given that Corey and I get a room.” Mason said, throwing Liam a pair of keys and grabbing Corey’s hand before dashing off. “Don’t have too much fun you two!”

“Mason!” Liam exclaimed in a high pitched whine.

“I call the shower first.” Theo protested with vigor.

Liam groaned.

The room wasn’t too bad. If you wanted to call a cracked wall, a mysterious stain that was either brown or dark red, and a horrid water system functional.

Theo was too disgusted to take a shower. There was a patch of mold the size of his head on the floor of the shower. 

“I have blankets in my car, I’m grabbing them and burning these.” Theo said, grabbing the dusty blankets off the twin bed and marching out to his car.

Liam groaned for the 20000 time that evening and pulled his phone out. Aaaaand of course, there was hardly any cell reception. He was on a hunt for wifi when Theo came back with a pile of blankets in his arms.

“Why do you have so many of those just laying in your car?” Liam asked with a chuckle.

Theo’s face was grim as he plopped them down on the bed and began making it.

“I had nowhere else to live after the ghost riders left.” He said simply.

Liam felt like someone had punched him in the gut.

“Theo--”

“It’s all right, at least I have a roof over my head.” Theo said with a self deprecating smile.

“You still live there?!” Liam exclaimed.

Theo clenched his jaw and glared up at Liam.

“I have nowhere else and I don’t need your pity. I’ve lived in a lab for years, I can handle it--”

“After this you’re living with me.” Liam found himself blurting out.

“I said, I don’t need your pity--” Liam couldn't help but hear Theo’s heartbeat spike at that.

“I’m serious,” Liam said, grabbing one end of the blanket and pulling it over the other side of the bed. “I have an extra mattress that I can pull into the corner of my room. There’s plenty of room, I have spare blankets, unless you want to use yours…” Liam found himself rambling and blushed embarrassed at the look Theo was giving him.

“Thank you.” Theo muttered, looking down at the ground.

Liam rubbed his neck awkwardly.

“No problem man, now let’s get this done and over with.” 

Liam found himself nervous all of a sudden. He slept pretty much naked, would Theo find him weird?

All of his doubts were kicked out the back of his head as Theo tore off his shirt and pants and crawled into the bed like nothing was wrong. Liam tentatively pulled his shirt off and unbuckled his belt and pants.

“You take forever. What are you doing, a strip tease?!” Theo snarked rolling over and facing Liam with a glare.

Liam felt his cheeks flare at the comment as he pulled his pants off.

“I’m being efficient.”

“Which is slow.”

“I don’t want to rip my pants as I’m tearing them off!” Liam exclaimed, pulling the blanket away and tentatively crawling underneath.

“That’s why you don’t rip them, dumbass--”

“I will smack you.” Liam warned with a growl.

“Ooooh, kinky.”

Liam stuttered and might have spat on Theo’s face at his shock.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, geez, Dunbar!” Theo chuckled, rolling over and snuggling under the blanket more. “And I swear to god if you kick me in your sleep you will wake up with no feet.”

“Your threats don’t affect me anymore, I can’t take you seriously anymore---”

He yelped as a finger suddenly pinched his thigh, Theo’s fingers cold from the air outside.

“Night Dunbar.”

“God, call me Liam.” 

“....night Liam.”

Liam definitely did not grin as he fell asleep.

 

~~~~

 

Never mind, Liam thought in anger at 3 in the morning, this man is a menace!

He had rolled over at one point in his sleep and woke up randomly. He opened his eyes to see Theo’s face a mere couple of inches from his own. 

His lips were parted and his hair was hanging over his eyes. His skin looked so soft in the glow of the moon drifting in from the window. Liam so badly wanted to lessen the distance between them and press a kiss against Theo’s lips. They looked slightly chapped and somehow soft all at the same time.

He had been so focused in studying Theo’s beautiful sleeping features that he hadn’t seen Theo shift and move his arm. Suddenly he had an arm smacking his face as Theo shifted and turned away from him. Liam yelped as Theo’s arm connected with his nose.

As Theo shifted, he took most of the covers with him, leaving Liam to shiver on his side of the small bed. Theo snuggled into the blanket and sighed contently in his sleep. Liam was seeing red as he hissed angrily.

“Oh that’s it, you perfect human being.” He muttered to himself.

He grabbed his pillow and smacked it against Theo’s back and neck. Theo jumped and whipped around shocked.

“Liam, what are you--”

“Shut up, blanket hog!” Liam exclaimed, smacking the pillow against Theo’s face.

“Liam! What the hell?!--”

Liam let out a battle cry and smacked the pillow against Theo’s face again. This seemed to snap something in Theo, because he suddenly had Theo lunging at him and throwing him across the bed and onto the floor. 

Liam groaned as his head smacked against the wood floor and Theo’s weight suffocated him. Theo took his pillow and started smacking it repeatedly against Liam’s face. 

“Stop. God. Damn. Smacking. Me. With. Pillows. Mother. Fucker!” Theo chanted with each swing.

“You first!” Liam yelled, grabbing Theo’s sides to try and move him.

Suddenly the mood snapped as Theo let out a loud laugh. The two of them gaped in horror at each other.

“Did you just--”

“I-I--”

“You’re ticklish?!” Liam exclaimed.

“No, I’m not--”

Suddenly Liam was moving his fingers along Theo’s sides, making the Chimera laugh and squirm away from him.

“Stop it you asshole!” Theo yelled, trying to push Liam’s fingers off him.

Theo grabbed Liam’s hands and tried to push them away, but suddenly Liam’s grip loosened and had Theo collapsing forward. He caught himself, but Theo’s lips were inches away from Liams.

It was like all the air had been sucked out of the room and Liam was breathing in something new. The air between them sparked with electricity and every part of Theo’s body flush on top of him had Liam’s cheeks flushing a deep crimson.

He couldn't look away from the green of Theo’s eyes. He could remember when Theo’s eye color didn't matter to him, from afar they looked dark in color. But now, his eyes see me to glow green, with little specks of yellow mixed in. 

Theo’s breath was heavy and hot against his face, making Liam aware of how breathless he was too. He darted his eyes down to Theo’s parted lips and was shocked to see that Theo’s gaze had done the same to Liam’s lips. 

He swallowed back nervousness and tried to come up with something to do or say, but he didn't know what to do. The words wouldn't come to him of how much he so desperately wanted to close the distance between them. 

Liam couldn't really tell when his feelings for the sharp witted boy had changed. It almost felt like the evil guy who had tried to kill Scott and everyone in his pack was different than the man before him now. 

Theo had changed so much through the ghost riders experience when Liam pulled him out of hell. He had risked his life for Liam, willing to be the bait in order to give him time to try and find Scott. And then when the hunters and the people of Beacon Hills revolted against them under the will of the Anuk-Ite, Theo had been Liam’s rock through it all. Liam had been close to murdering someone, but Theo had surprised him and helped him back down from the murderous rage he had been feeling at the time. 

Liam could still feel the panic after it had all ended at trying to find Theo and make sure he was alright. He knew by then that he felt something different for the guy, but when his eyes locked with Theo’s then after the war was over, he knew that his feelings were stronger than the ones he had had for Hayden. 

He must have been so caught up in his thoughts, because the moment passed them both by, and Theo was sitting up and bundling the blanket back up on the bed. His cheeks were flushed and he wasn't looking Liam in the eyes. 

“Sorry for hogging the blanket.” Theo muttered. 

Liam couldn't help but laugh, a snort that came through his nose and made Theo jump. 

“It's okay.” Liam said as he stood up and helped Theo remake the bed. 

They crawled under the covers and Theo quickly fell asleep again. Liam couldn't help but stare at his toned muscles on his back as he breathed in and out. He so badly wanted to trace the skin before him, connecting the light freckles together in patterns with his fingers. 

Liam sighed and snuggled deeper under the covers, trying to not feel bad about missing out on a golden opportunity. 

 

~~~~~

 

Liam was even more enraged. The stupid Dryad’s had the audacity to kidnap Theo while they had been sleeping. Liam woke up to the smell of faint magic in the air and jumped up in rage. He let out a roar of frustration and anger before grabbing some pants and a random shirt and ran out of the room. 

Mason and Corey must have been up before him and heard his roar. As he stepped out into the brisk cool air, their door across the hall opened up and Mason taped at Liam with wide eyes. 

“They took Theo.” Liam growled. 

Corey drove the truck as Liam stuck his head out the window, trying to keep Theo’s scent fresh. They followed the highway before the scent shifted paths and led to a beaten off the trail path. 

“His scent is this way!” Liam directed as Corey pulled into the underbrush. 

They followed the sketchy path for about twenty minutes with nothing popping out at them or the scent changing or shifting. Suddenly they were in an open grass area surrounded by the trees and a group of weird looking fairy ladies dancing in a circle. 

They were dressed in weird dresses that looked like they were made of grass, and they were chanting something. Liam’s gaze shifted to one of the nearby trees where Theo was tied up to it. Theo looked bored, making Liam want to laugh despite his boiling over rage. 

The Dryads finally seemed to realize the three new visitors. They started giggling and chanting some sort of spell. Liam started to step forward when Theo let out a cry of pain. 

Liam froze, his eyes widening as he looked up at Theo. The Dryad closest to Liam giggled again and danced closer to him. 

“You cut down our tree and killed one of our Hamadryad sisters, so we will kill your closest friend.” Her voice was too high to be considered normal. 

Liam growled and tried to step forward again, only to be stopped by Theo crying out again. 

“Every step you take wounds him.” Another Dryad chanted with a giggle. 

Liam felt his fists clench as he growled at the Dryad. He felt his fangs start to grow out and his claws extend as his anger boiled over. He looked up at Theo to see if he was okay, but was met with Theo smirking at him. 

Theo was tied with a simple rope. A rope that he was trying to cut through with his claws. The Dryads must have been utterly stupid or didn't realize what he was in order to tie him up fully. All Liam needed to do now was distract the Dryads so that Theo could get free. 

“Are you really that stupid?! I'm a werewolf, I could slice your head off with one swing if I wanted to.” Liam threatened. 

“Threats will get you nowhere, wolf man.” The closest Dryad teased. 

“You’re nothing but a bunch of fairies,” Mason added on, seeming to understand what Liam was doing. “Can you even do real magic?”

The Dryads gasped in outrage, dancing and chanting faster and angrier. It was a funny sight that Liam would have laughed at in any other circumstance, but he was eyeing Theo warily and the children goes to other separate trees. 

Suddenly the rope around Theo broke free and he swung one of his claws out and decapitated the closest Dryad to him. The Dryads screeched as Liam launched forward too, his fangs out and a roar coming out of his mouth. He swiped at another one of the Dryads as Corey disappeared and reappeared behind the remaining Dryad and held a knife up to its frail neck. 

Liam stalked forward menacingly and aimed his claws at her gut. 

“Now, you will go in and find another tree to obsess over and give us back the children you stole, if not I will plunge my claws into your stomach and watch you bleed out and die slowly.” Liam threatened. 

The Dryad started to laugh maniacally, making Liam scrunch his brow in confusion. Suddenly Theo behind him started choking. Liam whipped around and gaped in horror at the sight of blood gurgling up out of Theo’s mouth. 

“Is that magical enough for you, wolf man?” The Dryad snarled. 

Liam snarled and plunged his claws into her stomach, just how he had threatened and jumped up to Theo’s side. He ignored the sound of the Dryad choking and dying behind him and focused all of his attention on Theo choking on his own blood. 

“Th-Theo, it’ll be okay--” 

“Shut up and get me to the hospital.” Theo managed to get out as Liam wrapped his arms around Theo’s waist. 

The drive to the hospital was a blur for Liam. He was tense and nervous, trying to figure out how Theo was choking on his own blood, if there was anything internally wrong. But he wasn't a doctor and he didn't know how to help Theo. 

They arrived at the hospital, after calling Melissa and informing her of what had happened. She was there to greet them, her face tense and ready to start working. 

“Thank you boys, we’ll take from here.” She said, taking Theo and putting him onto a stretcher, since he was wobbly on his own feet at this point from the blood loss. 

Liam paved the halls for what felt like hours. He was biting his nails and fingers and pulling at his hair. He knew that Theo would be able to heal, but if the blood kept coming out, it would be hard on his body to try and heal in the process. 

Mason and Corey were sat on chairs, watching Liam pace and whispering to each other in that fond way that Liam was slightly jealous of. He wanted to have that. He wanted to have it with Theo, but life kept coming in and jacking it up. 

Finally, what felt like entities later, Melissa came out of the room with a tired smile on her face. Liam stumbled forward, questions forming on the tip of his tongue and ready to spill out. 

“He's going to be okay,” Melissa informed. “The magic that the Dryad used cut an artery in his chest, which caused the blood to come up and out of his mouth. We patched it up and his body is healing himself now.” Melissa smiled and squeezed Liam’s bicep fondly. 

Liam felt his entire body sag in relief. 

“Can we see him now?” Liam asked. 

“He's just now waking up from the anesthesia so he might be a little tired and loopy.” Melissa warned. 

Liam slowly approached the door and opened it with caution. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at Theo, his head propped up on a pillow. Theo looked up and smiled a dopey smile as Liam slowly walked in and plopped himself down in the chair next to his bed. 

“You look like something crawled up your butt and died.” Theo said in a gravelly voice. 

Liam choked on his laughter, taking a hold of Theo’s hand. 

“You scared me.” He whispered, trying not to clench Theo’s hand too tightly. 

“You? Scared? Impossible.” Theo teased. 

Liam smiled and squeezed Theo’s hand, leaning down and placing his forehead against Theo’s shoulder. 

“I had doubts that you were going to heal, that the blood would just pile up and you would choke to death--”

“Wow, wouldn't have taken you as the morbid one.” Theo muttered. 

“I thought I would have lost my chance.” Liam found himself blurring out. 

Theo cocked his head and stared at him quizzically. 

“What chance?” He almost whispered. 

“This one.” Liam said, leaning in and gently pressing his lips to Theo’s chapped ones. 

His lips were delicately soft and just the right amount of chapped, just how he had imagined. Theo gasped lightly at the touch of lips, pressing his against Liam's tenderly in return. Liam felt so much love pushing its way through his chest and veins, he almost felt dizzy with it. He place a hand at the back of Theo’s head carefully and rubbed his fingers through the short hair at the back of Theo’s neck. 

Liam parted and smiled brightly at Theo. Theo looked up at Liam through his lashes and grinned, a glimmer in his bright green eyes. 

“I was wondering when you were gonna do that.”

“You asshole,” Liam groaned, smacking Theo’s arm lightly. “I had doubts that you were gonna smack me if I tried to do that!”

“I was about ready to if you didn't!” Theo argued back. 

Liam grinned and motioned for Theo to make room on the bed. Theo scooted over a couple of inches and held his arm out for Liam to crawl into. Liam snuggled up next to Theo, his face in the Chimera’s chest. He was about ready to close his eyes when suddenly he felt a pillow smack against his forehead. He gasped and looked up to see Theo grinning wickedly at him, pillow in hand. 

“Don't you dare start this now!” Liam warned. 

“What, scared to take on an injured Chimera?”

And that is how they got sent home earlier than promised for annoying the nurses with Theo’s heartbeat monitor going off the charts by Liam tickling him mercilessly.


End file.
